FA20030
【かなで】「準備かんりょーっ」 Kanade: "Preparations complete!" 【陽菜】「じゃあ、始めよっか」 Haruna: "Well, shall we start?" いつも通り、俺の部屋に集まる面々。 As usual, everyone gathered in a circle in my room. 【かなで】「あれ、えりりんは？」 Kanade: "Eh, where's Eririn?" 【孝平】「今日は別の女の子の集まりに行かなくちゃいけないって」 Kouhei: "She said she had to go to meet another girl today." 【白】「瑛里華先輩は、いつも引っ張りだこです」 Shiro: "Erika-sempai is always so popular." 【かなで】「ふむ。じゃあその分も盛り上がらなくちゃいけないね！」 Kanade: "Hrm. Well we can't let that get us down!" 【陽菜】「おー！」 Haruna: "Yeah!" 今日も俺の部屋はにぎやかだ。 My room sure is lively today. 【かなで】「今日は、しろちゃんが何かお茶菓子を用意してくれたって聞いたけど」 Kanade: "Today, I've heard Shiro's prepared some tea cakes for us." 【白】「あ、はい」 Shiro: "Ah, yes." 【白】「お菓子屋さんで買ってきた、きんつばがあります」 Shiro: "There's kintsuba I've bought from the candy shop." 【かなで】「おーっ、すごい！」 Kanade: "Oh, awesome!" 【かなで】「えらいえらい」 Kanade: "Nice, nice." 白ちゃんの頭を撫でるかなでさん。 Kanade patted Shiro's head. 【司】「どこの店？」 Tsukasa: "Which shop?" 【白】「『さゝき』というお店なのですが」 Shiro: "A shop called 'Sasaki'". 【陽菜】「あそこの和菓子はおいしいよねー」 Haruna: The candy from there's delicious isn't it." 【白】「ご存知でしたか」 Shiro: "You know of it?" 【陽菜】「そりゃもう。老舗だもん」 Haruna: "Of course, it's a old store." 【陽菜】「長く続いてるのは、伊達じゃないよ」 Haruna: "It's long tenure isn't just for show." 【司】「へえ、楽しみだ」 Tsukasa: "Ooh, looking forward to this." 緑茶と紅茶が行き渡る。 The green and black teas were going around. 【かなで】「さっそく、いただいてみようっ」 Kanade: "Try it straight away." 【H菜】「はい、このお皿でいいかな」 Haruna: "Right, I wonder if this plate is ok though." 【白】「では……」 Shiro: "Well then," 丸いきんつばがテーブルの皿に載る。 She placed the round kintsuba on all the plates. 監督生室で食べたものとは形が違った。 They looked different from the ones we had at the student council building. 【かなで】「ぱくり」 Kanade: *chewing* 【かなで】「むむむー、こっ、これは……」 Kanade: "W-w-woah, t-this is..." 【白】「ど、どうされましたか」 Shiro: "H-How was it?" 【かなで】「デリシャス！　トレビアーン！」 Kanade: "Delicious! Tre'bien!" かなでさんは、白ちゃんを抱きしめて大喜び。 Kanade-san hugged Shiro-chan gleefully. 【白】「むぎゅ」 Shiro: "Mugyuu-" 【孝平】「かなでさん、手加減してやって下さい」 Kouhei: "Kanade-san, go easy on her." 【かなで】「やー、でもこりゃうまいよ」 Kanade: "But it's so sweet!" 一つ食べてみる。 I'll try one. 【孝平】「四角いのと味は近いけど、どこか素朴な感じだ」 The square one had a similar taste, but I felt a simplicity from somewhere. 【白】「もともとは、丸いお菓子だったそうです」 Shiro: "It seems it originated from the round one." 【白】「丸いのは、昔ながらの作り方をしているそうですよ」 Shiro: "It seems the round ones have always been made in the same traditional manner." 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei: "I see. 【陽菜】「これ、お茶にも合うよね」 Haruna: "This matches the tea doesn't it." 【司】「うん。こりゃうまい」 Tsukasa: "Yeah. It's delicious." きんつばの山がみるみる低くなっていく。 The pile of kintsuba quickly shrank. 【白】「皆さんに喜んでいただけて、良かったです」 Shiro: "I'm glad everyone enjoyed it." 白ちゃんも満足顔だ。 Shiro-chan had a satisfied face. 一通りお茶とお菓子を食べ、まったりムードが漂う。 It was pretty relaxed, just eating candy and drinking tea the whole time. 陽菜は、白ちゃんの髪を編んだりしていた。 Haruna was doing Shiro's hair. 【司】「ぬお」 Tsukasa: "Woah." 【かなで】「どりゃあっ、勝利！」 Kanade: "How's that, I win!" 最後の一つのきんつばは、司とかなでさんの奪い合いになり、かなでさんが圧勝した。 Tsukasa and Kanade scrambled for the last kintsuba; Kanade won. 【かなで】「むぐむぐむぐ……しろちゃんてさ、どうして和菓子が好きなの？」 Kanade: *chewing* "Hey Shiro-chan, why do you like japanese candy?" 【かなで】「好みが渋いよね！」 Kanade: "It's a good taste!" 【白】「えと、子供の頃から、うちではお菓子と言えば和菓子だったので、なんとなく」 Shiro: "Well, as a child, there was always japanese candy around for some reason." 【白】「お祭でも、よく振る舞われていましたし」 Shiro: "Even at festivals, I had to act appropriately." 【かなで】「お祭って、神社の？」 Kanade: "Shinto Festivals?" 【陽菜】「珠津祭だね」 Haruna: "It was the Tamatsu Festival wasn't it?" 【白】「ええ」 Shiro: "Yeah." 【白】「珠津島神社の秋季例大祭です」 Shiro: "It was the Tamatsu Island Autumn Shinto Festival." 【孝平】「どんな祭なんだ？」 Kouhei: "What sort of festival is that?" 【司】「文化祭のあとで、カップルが行く祭だ」 Tsukasa: "After the culture festival, it's a festival couples go to." 【白】「そそそんなんじゃ」 Shiro: "T-t-t-that's right." 【かなで】「風紀委員もその日はチェックが甘くなったりならなかったり」 Kanade: "The discplinary member's checks, sometimes they're strict, sometimes they aren't." 【かなで】「にゃはは～」 Kanade: "Hehehe~" 【陽菜】「カップルの王道ルートって言われてるよね」 Kouhei: The couple's special route it's called. 【孝平】「へえ」 Kouhei: "Oh?" 【孝平】「白ちゃんはその祭によく行ってるの？」 Kouhei: "Shiro-chan, do you go to that festival often?" 【白】「あ、その」 Shiro: "Ah, well..." 【白】「東儀家は、お祭りを仕切る側なので……」 Shiro: "Our house is near the festival area so..." 【かなで】「おお、なるほどねー」 Kanade: "Oh, I see." 古そうな家だったし、ありそうな話ではある。 The house was pretty old, so it seemed probably. “白様”だもんな。 Shiro-sama indeed. 【司】「俺は一度も行ってない」 Tsukusa: "I've never been. 【かなで】「へーじはあまり興味なさそうだね」 Kanade: "Eh? You don't seem interested." 【司】「去年はバイトしてたし」 Tsukasa: "I had work last year." 【孝平】「それはなんつーか、お疲れ」 Kouhei: "That's tough." 【孝平】「今年は誰かと行けるといいな」 Kouhei: "It'd be nice if I could go with someone this year." 【司】「うちの寿司屋はかき入れ時だから無理だろ」 Tsukasa: "I've gotta fill the oyster shells at my sushi restaurant, so I'm out." 【かなで】「淡泊だなぁ、へーじは」 Kanade: "You don't seem bothered, heh." 【陽菜】「お祭りだもんね。お寿司は注文多そう」 Haruna: "It's a festival, there's gonna be alot of orders for sushi." 【司】「猫の手も借りたいくらいだ」 Tsukasa: "It's gonna be really busy." 【白】「……」 Shiro: "..." 【司】「ま、その分時給も上がる」 Shiro: "Ah well, at least my pay goes up." 【かなで】「むっ、それは風紀委員長としては聞き捨てならない」 Kanade: "Hmph, that's inexcusable for the disciplinary committee president." 【陽菜】「風紀は関係ないよお姉ちゃん」 Haruna: "It's got nothing to do with the disciplinary committee Onee-chan." 【白】「……」 Shiro: "..." 白ちゃんが、気のせいか、少しそわそわしている気がする。 Not sure if it was my imagination, but Shiro seemed uncomfortable. 【孝平】「白ちゃん、どうかした？」 Kouhei: "Shiro-chan, what's wrong?" 【白】「あ、その」 Shiro: "Ah, um," 【白】「ちょっと、雪丸のことが気になってしまって」 Shiro: "I was just worried about Yukimaru..." 【かなで】「雪丸って？」 Kanade: "Yukimaru?" 【孝平】「礼拝堂で飼ってて白ちゃんが世話してるウサギです」 Kouhei: "A rabbit she's looking after that shows up at the chapel." 【白】「夕方、雪丸にエサをあげた後、小屋の鍵を閉めたか自信が無くなってしまって……」 Shiro: "At night, after I fed him, I'm not entirely sure if I locked the gate..." 【孝平】「ふむ」 Kouhei: "Hmm." 【かなで】「それは心配だね」 Kanade: "That's a worry." 【白】「はい、野良猫に襲われたりしたら……」 Shiro: "Yes, if he was attacked by a wild cat..." 【司】「明日のウサギ小屋は血まみれ、か」 Tsukasa: "Tomorrow the rabbit cage would be a bloody mess." 白ちゃんが心なしか震えている。 Shiro-chan shivered. 【孝平】「縁起でもないこと言うな」 Kouhei: "Don't say something like that." 【陽菜】「もう消灯時間になっちゃうよ」 Haruna: "It'll be time to turn out the lights soon." 【白】「どうしましょうか……」 Shiro: "What should I do?" ちょっとうなだれる白ちゃん。 Shiro-chan hung her head. 【孝平】「じゃ、ちょっと見てくるか？」 Kouhei: "Well, should we have a quick look?" 【白】「えっ」 Shiro: "Eh?" 【孝平】「懐中電灯があれば大丈夫だろ」 Kouhei: "It'll be fine if we've got a flashlight." 【孝平】「ぱぱっと行って、ぱぱっと帰ってくれば」 Kouhei: "If Papa goes out, Papa'll come back." 【司】「風紀委員長の前でその発言は大胆だな」 Tsukasa: "That's bold saying that in front of the disciplinary committee president." 【孝平】「あ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【かなで】「いや、おっけー！」 Kanade: "Well OK!." 【かなで】「あたしゃ、しろちゃんの優しい思いに心打たれたよ」 Kanade: "Shiro-chan's kindness touched me." 【かなで】「ウサギのことを、そこまで心配するなんてなかなかできるっこっちゃない！」 Kanade: "If she's that worried about the rabbit there's gotta be something we can do." 【かなで】「あたいが感動して目を泣き腫らしてる間に行ってきな！」 Kanade: "Let's go while I'm weeping these emotional tears." 【孝平】「これはどういうキャラ？」 Kouhei: "What sorta character's that?" 【陽菜】「なんか、任侠ものか時代劇かな？」 Haruna: "Some sort of historical tale of chivalry I guess?" 【かなで】「泣きやむぞー」 Kanade: "I'm about to finish crying-" 【孝平】「行こう、白ちゃんっ」 Kouhei: "Let's go Shiro-chan." 【白】「はいっ」 Shiro: "Yeah." 裏口から寮をこっそり抜けだし、礼拝堂に向かう。 Let's sneak out the back of dorm, and head to the chapel. 【白】「礼拝堂の裏です」 Shiro: "We're behind the chapel." 【孝平】「よし」 Kouhei: "Alright." 夜の校舎は真っ暗で、噴水の水は止まっていた。 The school buildings were pitch black, and the water fountains were stopped. 静かなせいか足音が響き、思わず忍び足になったりする。 Hearing the echo of our footsteps in the silence, I instinctively started walking more quietly. 【白】「だ、誰もいませんね」 Shiro: "T-there's no one here." 【孝平】「まあ、この時間だしね」 Kouhei: "Well not at this time." 【白】「暗いです」 Shiro: "It's dark." 【孝平】「この時間に出歩いたことは？」 Kouhei: "Have you ever been out this late?" 【白】「ないです……」 Shiro: "Nope..." 【白】「うわ、真っ暗です」 Shiro: "Wah, it's pitch black." 【孝平】「雪丸、ちゃんといるかな」 Kouhei: "I wonder if Yukimaru's here." 【白】「いてほしいです……」 Shiro: "I hope he is..." 夜の礼拝堂は、神聖な場所の割には不気味だった。 The chapel at night seemed to be a strangely holy place. 裏手に回ると本当に真っ暗で、懐中電灯がなければ足下に穴が開いていても気づかない。 Walking around the back of the house in the total darkness, I wouldn't have even noticed if I'd stuck my foot through something without the torch. 【孝平】「このあたりかな」 Kouhei: "It's right here right?" 【白】「あの、貸していただいていいですか」 Shiro: "Um, can I borrow that?" 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Sure." 懐中電灯を渡す。 I passed her the torch. 【白】「……」 Shiro: "..." 【孝平】「どう？」 Kouhei: "Well?" 白ちゃんが、ウサギ小屋の中を照らす。 Shiro-chan shone the torch over the rabbit cage. 【白】「あ……大丈夫です」 Shiro: "Ah, it's fine." 【白】「ちゃんとエサを食べてました」 Shiro: "I did feed him properly." 【孝平】「良かった」 Kouhei: "That's good." ほっとした声の白ちゃん。 Shiro sounded relieved. 鍵もちゃんとしまっていたようだ。 Seems like it was locked properly too. 【白】「懐中電灯を見て、少しびっくりしていたかもしれません」 Shiro: "It might've been a surprise when I shone the torch." 【孝平】「こんなに真っ暗なんだもんな」 Kouhei: "This darkness is quite something." 白ちゃんが、懐中電灯を返してくれる。 Shiro returned the torch. 【白】「でも、ちょっとドキドキして楽しいですね」 Shiro: "It was kinda fun though, my heart was beating so fast." 【孝平】「そう？」 Kouhei: "Really?" 【白】「ええ。こんな時間の礼拝堂を見るのは新鮮です」 Shiro: "Yeah, I've never seen the chapel at this hour before." 【白】「学院もひっそりとしていて、どこにも人がいないですし、声も聞こえません」 Shiro: "The school is silent, anywhere you go there's no one around, and you can't hear any voices." 【白】「まるで眠り込んでいるみたいです」 Shiro: "It's like it's completely asleep." 【孝平】「そうだな」 Kouhei: "Sure is." 生徒や教師のざわめき、部活のかけ声……。 The sounds of students in classrooms, the sounds from the club activities... 昼間は、何かしら人の気配のする音で満ちている。 The day was full of all sorts of the people's noises. 【孝平】「……じゃ、そろそろ戻ろうか」 Kouhei: "Well.. we should head back soon." 【白】「そうですね」 Shiro: "Yeah." 【孝平】「あれ？」 Kouhei: "Eh?" 気のせいか、懐中電灯の明かりが弱くなったような。 Was it just my imagination, or was the torchlight starting to dim? 【白】「あ……光が」 Shiro: "Ah... the light..." 【孝平】「弱くなった？」 Kouhei: "It's dimming?" 【白】「かもしれません」 Shiro: "Maybe." 【孝平】「早く戻ろう！」 Kouhei: "Let's get back quick." 寮へと駆け出す。 We ran off towards the dorm. 【白】「はいっ」 Shiro: "Yeah!" 【孝平】「はあ、はあ、はあ」 Kouhei: *puffing* 【白】「ふう、ふう、はあ」 Shiro: *puffing* なんとか、懐中電灯が消える前に街灯のある場所まで戻ることができた。 Somehow, we made it back to a place with streetlights just before the torchlight died. 【孝平】「裏から、戻ろう」 Kouhei: "Let's get back in from round the back." 【白】「はあ、はあ……そ、そうですね」 Shiro: *puffing* "Y, yes lets." 鍵を開けてもらい、部屋に戻る。 Unlocking the door, we headed back to the room. 【孝平】「ただいまー」 Kouhei: "We're back." 【白】「戻りました」 Shiro: "We're back." 【かなで】「あちゃー」 Kanade: "Woah-" 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei: "?" 走ったせいでちょっと汗ばんだ服の裾をぱたぱたさせながら部屋に戻ると、靴が一つ多い。 Since we were running, our sweaty clothes made slapping noises, as well a whole lot of footprints. 【征一郎】「白か」 Seiichirou: "Shiro is it?" 【白】「に、兄さま」 Shiro: "N-nii-sama..." 【征一郎】「白がここにいるかと思って来てみたのだが」 Seiichirou: "I thought I'd find Shiro here." //unsure 【孝平】「あの、こんな時間に外に連れ出したりしてすみませんでした」 Kouhei: "Um, I'm real sorry about taking her out at this time of the night." まず、何より先に謝ることにした。 First off, I apologized way too early. 【白】「いっ、いえ」 Shiro: "N-no." 【白】「兄さま、わたしが言い出したことで、わたしが悪いのです」 Shiro: "Niisama, it was my idea to head out, it was my fault." 【征一郎】「いや、それはいい」 Seiichirou: "No, that's enough." 【征一郎】「話は全部聞いている」 Seiichirou: "I've heard everything." 東儀先輩が、俺をちらっと見る。 I snuck a glance at Tougi-sempai. 【征一郎】「無事だったか？」 Seiichirou: "Are you ok?" 【白】「ええ。元気でした」 Shiro: "Yes, I'm fine." 【征一郎】「そうか」 Seiichirou: "I see." ……。 ... 陽菜はもちろん、かなでさんまでが叱られた子供のようにしんとしている。 Naturally, Haruna and Kanade were as silent as two scolded children. 別に、東儀先輩が怒っているわけでもないのに。 Even though, there was no way Tougi-sempai would get mad. 【征一郎】「時間も遅いから、ほどほどにな」 Seiichirou: "It's getting late, I'm heading back." 【孝平】「は、はい」 Kouhei: "Y-yes." 【白】「はい」 Shiro: "Yes." 東儀先輩は、そう言うと俺たちの脇を通り、部屋を出ていく。 Saying that, Tougi-sempai passed by us and left the room. すれ違うとき、もう一度、目が合った。 As he passed by, our eyes locked again. ばたん。 *Thud* 扉が閉まると、誰からともなくため息が漏れる。 As the door closed, someone let out a sigh. 【かなで】「せいちゃん、ちょっと怒ってたかな？」 Kanade: "Did Seii-chan get mad?" 【司】「友好的な雰囲気じゃなかったな」 Tsukasa: "It felt reasonably friendly didn't it?" 【陽菜】「私は怖かったかも……」 Haruna: "I was sorta scared..." 【陽菜】「怒られるものだとばかり思ってた」 Haruna: "It seemed like something that might've angered him." 俺も同感だ。 I agree. 【白】「兄さまはめったに怒らないのですが」 Shiro: "Nii-sama rarely gets angry though." 【かなで】「今日はやばかったかもねー」 Kanade: "Today might've been risky." 【かなで】「まるで、娘を悪い遊びに誘ってる仲間ににらみを利かす父親みたいな」 Kanade: "He totally looked like the father of a young girl who's been asked out by a lowly soldier." 【孝平】「その例えはどうかと思いますが」 Kouhei: "I was thinking something like that but..." 【孝平】「たしかに、怒らないのが逆に怖いくらいでした」 Kouhei: "Actually, it's kinda scary that he didn't get angry." かなでさんが立ち上がり、東儀先輩が去っていった扉を見つめる。 Kanade stood up, looking at the door Tougi-sempai had just left from. 【かなで】「いおりんとずっと一緒にいるくらいだもんね」 Kanade: "Seems like he's always gonna be with Ioririn." 【かなで】「やっぱり、ただ仕事ができるってだけの人じゃないな。むむー」 Kanade: "Just as I thought, he's just someone who buries himself in work." 【陽菜】「……そろそろ、今日はお開きにしようか」 Haruna: "... Anyway, let's call it a night." 【孝平】「ああ、そうだな」 Kouhei: "Yeah, lets." 皆で食器を片づけ、解散となる。 Packing up the tableware, we split up. 最後に残った白ちゃんは、少し申し訳なさそうにぺこりと頭を下げて部屋を後にした。 The last one to leave was Shiro-chan, apologetically bowing her head as she left the room.